Nikolai Belinski
:For the WWII Russian tank commander, see Nikolai Badanov. For the Loyalist helicopter pilot, see Nikolai. Nikolai Belinski was a Russian soldier who fought in World War II. His player indicator color is blue. Nikolai is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Biography :"Stalin himself cannot stare Nikolai in the eye, no one can. For in his eyes you see the soul of a man burning with a hatred of all things living. His closet is full of skeletons, many of them with the flesh still attached. Before the war, Nikolai quickly made his way up through the party ranks by killing the next man in line, and by marrying politically. His aspirations all came crashing down after his fifth wife mysteriously died while cleaning Nikolai’s axe with her neck. Little did he know that she had been sleeping with a high ranking party official on the side. After her tragic demise, Nikolai’s reputation spread quickly through the party, and it wasn’t long before Stalin himself had heard about the psychopathic politician who killed anything that came within 5 feet of him. As soon as the war started, Nikolai was dropped at the front line and forgotten about, where he wallowed in self pity and Vodka for several years. With many weapons in his arsenal, not least of which is his breath, Nikolai Belinski can look death in the eye and say 'I know you'." :— Nikolai's Bio added in with Map Pack 2 Call of Duty: World at War - Map Pack 2Shi No Numa Character Bios Appearences *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Gallery Portrait Vodka.jpg|Nikolai's Portrait in Kino der Toten Nikolai Belinski by SouthChickenGuy.jpg|Nikolai's Picture From Shi no Numa NikolaiBodyKINO.jpg|Nikolai Holding a M1911 at Kino der Toten NikolaiKino.jpg|Sprinting with an M14 Trivia *Nikolai seems to curse a lot more in the Black Ops zombie maps than in the World at War ones. *Based on the majority of his dialogs, Nikolai is an alcoholic and likes vodka. *Out of all three of the other characters, Nikolai shows the highest respect for Dempsey, however any respect he has for him is not returned, in fact Dempsey barely ever even acknowledges him, although they get drunk together in Call of The Dead, which could mean that they are friends. *The PPSh-41 seems to be his weapon of choice in World At War. *It was thought that he and Richtofen were strong friends up until Ascension where Nikolai's doll says to Richtofen, "I hate you Richtofen" and when speaking to Richtofen with Nikolai he replies "*choke* don't breath on me!" in an insulting tone of voice. *Nikolai seems to have no respect for Takeo Masaki. He even says in Kino der Toten the simple line "I hate you, Takeo." after the player presses the action button by picture of Takeo; and when downed he may say: "Someone help me, even if it's Takeo!" *Before the war, he was apparently a Carpenter, because he says "In Russia, I was a carpenter, you know." after getting the Carpenter power-up. *Nikolai seems to be the only one of the playable characters who does not directly disrespect Dempsey. *Nikolai is apparently a Cossack, as one of his quotes are "This is not a good weapon for a Cossack!" Also, Richtofen refers to him as his "Cossack friend." *He is also a Bolshevist, as one of Takeo's quotes is "Drink less, kill more, Bolshevik dog!" *Whenever Nikolai kills a zombie by knifing, he says a line. Knifing many zombies during insta-kill can result in him saying over four lines simultaneously. *He is apparently a father, as he says "My daughter loved that fucking bear" when he gets the Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box. *During 115 in Kino der Toten, Nikolai will sometimes sing along to one of the verses in his own version of that part. *Nikolai at one time in his life either lived or worked on a pig farm, as when he receives or buys a poor weapon, he will sometimes say "There were better weapons on my pig farm." after getting a Molotov Cocktail. *Nikolai has a sister, as sometimes in Kino der Toten, he will say "Even my little sister shoots better than you, Takeo!". It is also mentioned in Ascension that his sister made Matryoshka Dolls and he hated her. *He was married at least five times, and murdered at least three of them. The first wife was killed with a shotgun (the Double-Barreled Shotgun, though the line can be heard also with other shotguns), as when he picks one up out of the weapon box, he will say, "Ah, the same weapon I used to kill my first wife! She was bitch.", or "I used this to kill a bear once, she was my first wife.". The second is by either a receivable of a PPSh-41 or a PTRS-41, Nikolai says, "Same weapon I used to kill my second wife. It was accident!... She talked too much." The fifth wife, as previously mentioned, was killed by an axe, though on Ascension, when he receives an assault rifle from the Mystery Box, he states "I used this to kill my relative. She was my fifth wife!". Only his fourth wife was confirmed to have escaped alive. Even then, another Ascension quote may implied he chased this wife down, and promptly beat her to death with his own hands. *He seems to know Vasily because when he receives a Sniper Rifle in Shi No Numa he says "Vasily would be proud!" References Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead